


Wow

by Writers_Block



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming out of the Closet, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Public Display of Affection, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Block/pseuds/Writers_Block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew something was up between him and Ron, but he hadn't expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of a school year, but not canon.

Harry sat on the stone steps of a courtyard at Hogwarts. His lips were slightly puckered in thought, making obvious that something was weighing down on his mind. All around him students were chatting, standing in place with nothing better to do now that exams were over.  Everyone else was the castle eating lunch. Harry had deliberately escaped the Great Hall to avoid the crowd.

   
But that wasn't what was bothering him. He could feel someone nearby watching him, and he knew all too well who it was. A glance to his left proved him right; Ron was staring right at him. His gaze was so intense, so concentrated. This was ridiculous! Why would Ron, one of his first best friends here, be looking at him like that? Why didn't he just come over and say something? Harry couldn't figure it out, but he wanted so desperately to.  


Harry looked up again. This time,he did not look directly away. He swallowed hard and locked eyes with Ron, willing his thoughts to be clear, maybe even spelled out in the open air around him. When nothing happened, Harry sighed and stood up. He walked over to Ron, his hands jammed in his robe pockets, and tilted his head up to look Ron in the face. They both stood there silently for a moment, both breathing hard. Harry realized that this wouldn't go anywhere unless someone said something, so he sighed.  


"What's up?"He asked. Ron's eyes faltered for a moment and he looked away.  


"Not much," he said, sighing. He glanced back at Harry, then looked away again, stretching one long arm up and scratching his neck. He seemed nervous, and Harry was aware of a hint of color on his cheeks. Ron glanced back at Harry and took a deep breath, like he was preparing to jump into cold water. "Listen, this isn't exactly easy to talk about, but I have to know. Are you gay?"  


"What?" Harry whispered. He looked around quickly to make sure noone had heard Ron's outburst. Everyone seemed to stil be caught up in their own conversations.  


"Well," Ron continued," Lately you've just been throwing signals this way and that. I mean, you've always hugged me and stuff, and I've never had a problem with it, but lately you've been really...clingy."  


Harry swallowed the lump that rose into his throat. "Is clingy bad?"  


"No," Ron said, once again scratching his neck nervously," actually, clingy's fine...I kind of like it."  


"Really?"  


"Yeah. That's why I wanted to ask..."  


Green eyes narrowed in suspicion and he moved closer to Ron, raising up on his tiptoes to whisper into his friend's ear.  


"Ron? Are YOU gay?"  


Ron hesitated for a moment, then quite unexpectedly, he pulled Harry into a tight embrace. He tilted Harry's face up and kissed him. It wasn't one of those short pecks on the lips; Ron meshed his lips to Harry's and they fit perfectly, almost like they were meant for each other, not like with Cho—awkward and wet and uncomfortable. This was sure and confident and strong. Harry didn't want it to end.  They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime, oblivious of all the attention they were getting from the other previously distracted students around them. Some whispered rapidly under raised hands and into another's ears, while others simply stood there watching, their jaws ajar at the Boy-Who-Lived. When Ron finally pulled away and looked down, Harry was breathing very heavily and blushing the brightest shade of scarlet he'd ever seen. He looked up at Ron with wide eyes, his mouth moving but not forming any words.  


"Answer your question?" Ron laughed. Harry leaned into his friend and hugged him close. He listened to the rapid beating of his heart and marvelled at how it matched his own. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself.  


"Wow."

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Ron as a character, especially in a romantic relationship, but my niece had to do a writing excercise for a class, so to make her feel better, I did one too. The challenge ws to write a short piece about a character you dislike in a positive light. I hope you like reading it, because at least someone should, the poor fic.


End file.
